


Cinco Visiones

by musguita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco maneras de mirar y sentir el final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Ron

_Your little baby sister's gonna lose her mind  
Every spark of friendship and love will die without a home  
Hear the soldier groan "We'll go at it alone”  
(Intervention, Arcade Fire)   
_

_  
  
_**I. Ron.** _  
  
‘Harry Potter is dead.’  
  
_ Cuatro palabras se filtran por todo tu ser y sientes que te tiemblan las piernas. No, te están temblando. Su voz es afilada pero no importa lo que diga. Es lo que ha dicho y aunque lo dijese con la mayor dulzura que fuese posible fingir, no dolería menos.   
  
Vuelves a tener once años y entras en el vagón del expreso de Hogwarts. Sientes los nervios en el fondo del estómago y una mezcla de júbilo y tristeza por dejar a tu madre, a tu padre y a tu hermana pequeña. Pero se las arreglarán sin ti. Así que con paso indeciso caminas por el estrecho pasillo. No hay ningún compartimento libre. Y te ves a ti mismo frente al único en el que hay sitio para uno más, para unos cuantos más. Harry Potter está sentado, observando todo a su alrededor y una sonrisa estúpida en su cara. Su cara. No puedes ver la cicatriz, no desde tan lejos. Fred y George juran que es él. Te preguntas que hace sólo, porque El Niño Que Sobrevivió debería estar rodeado de todos sus fans. Aunque el hecho de que solo tú estés ahí parado mirándole embobado no significa que tú lo seas. No tanto. De todos modos, debes admirar al mago que salvó al mundo de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.   
  
De pronto tienes una visión de ti mismo. Eres el mejor amigo de Harry Potter. Compañero infatigable de trastadas y diversión. Meneas la cabeza y te dices a ti mismo que eres un iluso. Puede que esté harto de ser Harry Potter y le guste ser Harry. Solo Harry. Así que con la idea de, tal vez, convertirte en el mejor amigo de Harry, abres la puerta y dedicas una sonrisa dubitativa mientras preguntas si hay alguien sentado ahí.  _Claro que no lo hay, estúpido,_ piensas, _aunque puede que sus fans hayan ido a comprarle algo para el viaje, quizás unas ranas de chocolate…_ Dejas de pensar cuando él niega con la cabeza y te sientas justo en frente de él. Te sientes frívolamente nervioso. Tú, sentando ahí, con el salvador del mundo mágico. ¿Qué diría tu familia? Y sin quererlo, pero impulsado por una curiosidad innata tus ojos trazan las líneas de su rostro hasta llegar a su frente.   
  
Está ahí. La puedes ver. Desvías la mirada porque te da miedo. Miedo lo que significa y miedo lo que pueda pensar de ti. Entonces entran los gemelos y dicen algo sobre ir a la mitad del tren con su amigo Lee Jordan. Como si te importase. Mentían cuando le prometieron a mamá que no te quitarían un ojo de encima. Como siempre.  
  
Y cuando vuelves a mirar al frente el asiento está vacío y el compartimento se llena de un frío que parece congelar todo a su paso, incluido tú. Nunca has sentido tanto frío y tanto miedo a la vez. Te estás helando. Es como si respirases hielo. Duele dentro de ti, abre grietas en tus pulmones y tu cuerpo parece pesar mil toneladas.  
  
Harry está muerto.  
  
Tus piernas no responden. Tu mano derecha aprieta con más fiereza que nunca la varita que desde hace días utilizas como si fuese la tuya. La varita del traidor que sentenció las vidas de los padres de tu mejor amigo. La misma vida por la que se sacrificaron y que ahora está perdida. Utilizarás esa varita hasta el final. Las pocas horas que te queden mientras que con ella acabes con más mortifagos de los que nunca te creíste capaz. La izquierda tiene cogida la mano de Hermione tan fuerte que es posible que se la rompas, pero sinceramente, no crees que le vaya a importar. Los dos ejercéis tanta presión que ninguno podría notarlo.  
  
Oyes algo que choca contra una pared, suave, y luego como se deja caer hasta el suelo.  Pero no eres capaz de mirar. No quieres hacerlo. Si te permites ese lujo es posible que te rindas. Acabas de perder a un hermano y a tu mejor amigo. Dos hermanos. No sabes como saldréis de esa, como sobreviviréis cuando sigáis con vida, si es que tenéis esa suerte. Porque esta noche huele a muerte. No es el olor de los cadáveres ordenados en una fila fúnebre. Es como el presagio de una matanza. No se derramará sangre, pero será la visión más horrible de la muerte. Piensas con un sentimiento terrible, porque de pronto tienes ganas de reír, que tal vez deberías haber prestado más atención en Adivinación.  
  
Sin embargo, lo mejor era reírse con Harry mientras inventabais un montón de presagios nefastos sobre vuestras precarias y jóvenes vidas y prematuras muertes. Ojalá hubieses prestado más atención. _  
  
‘NO!’  
  
_ Nunca pensaste que McGonagall podía sonar tan horrorizada. Tan devastada. Y como una broma macabra del pasado que se materializa en la garganta de Bellatrix Lestrange, oyes su risa retumbar en tus tímpanos. La mano de Hermione aprieta más la tuya si es posible y tú devuelves el gesto. Acabas de decidir que si bien todos podéis morir esta noche, ella también caerá. Ya quisiste hacerlo antes.  
  
Os acercáis a la puerta y te paras en los escalones. Es como si tu ser hubiese gritado  _protego_  sin darte cuenta. Por primera vez en tu vida te ves cara a cara con Voldemort. No puedes creer que le hayas tenido tanto miedo durante toda tu vida, que su solo nombre te aterrase. Ese maldito  _hijo de puta_  se escondió en tu armario desde que tienes memoria. Y mientras pensabas que durante toda tu corta vida creíste que tu peor pesadilla sería tenerlo frente a ti, levantas la vista y lo tienes ante tus ojos.  
  
Ni un boggart tomaría una forma tan horrenda. Hagrid llora y moja el cuerpo sin vida de tu mejor amigo.  _  
  
‘No!’  
‘No!’  
‘Harry, HARRY!’  
_  
No puedes oírte a ti mismo porque tu voz no suena como si fuese tuya. Y Hermione suena al borde de las lágrimas, aunque puede que esté llorando, pero vuestras manos parecen unidas para siempre y es como si tu cuerpo pudiese sentir lo que siente ella y todo tu ser se convulsiona. Y Ginny… Solo te ha bastado oír como le llama y crees por primera vez en tu vida que el corazón se puede romper con solo escucharla. No quieres volver a oír su voz así. Es horrible que tu hermana pequeña esté al borde del precipicio. Y haces otra promesa contigo mismo. Por ella.  
  
Todo el mundo está gritando. Tu madre y tu padre. Y los hermanos que no te ha robado la maldita guerra.    
  
Os ordena callar. Hace que Hagrid deje a Harry a sus pies, en el suelo, donde pertenece, según él. Pero tú tienes una idea mejor sobre donde debería estar Harry, y sobre todo de donde debería estar él. El infierno ni siquiera parece una posibilidad. Empieza a hablar, como si escupiese las palabras con un manierismo propio de un hombre que habla con niños. No se da cuenta de que no sois niños, de que él hizo que dejaseis de serlo antes de tiempo.   
  
El guardapelo. Lo recuerdas con humillación y amargura. Le odias a él y a ti mismo por dejarte manejar por sus palabras envenenadas con tus propias inseguridades. Un año de tu vida viviendo al límite de todo y de ti mismo para acabar con las piezas de su alma. Justo cuando estabais tan cerca de lograrlo.  
  
Entonces tu mente funciona de un modo en el que nunca lo había hecho y crees que debe ser así como se siente Hermione la mayor parte del tiempo. Brillante. Va a una velocidad endemoniada. Acabas de atar demasiados cabos en unos solos segundos. No has hecho más que empezar a comprender que la única verdad es que Harry no está muerto porque Voldemort le haya matado. Tu último momento con Harry parece provenir de un pasado demasiado lejano. Pero vuestra misión estaba clara. Destruir los horrocruxes. Ahora sabes que os dejasteis uno en el camino. Y sabes que está mal sentirse así, pero es un alivio que no te pidiese que lo destruyeses, porque prefieres vivir en un mundo con Voldemort que en uno sin tu mejor amigo. Harry siguió la misión encomendada hasta el final y tú le debes seguir con esa misión. Aunque te cueste la vida.  
  
Porque Harry ha destruido el sexto horrocrux. _  
  
‘He beat you!'  
_  
Ese si eres tú. Desafiante. Clavas tu mirada en sus ojos rojos. No hay gran diferencia entre la serpiente y el amo, y de hecho los dos morirán esta noche. Todos parecen motivados por tu manifiesto y empiezan a gritar. Y tú aprovechas para mirar a Hermione, que te mira con ojos rojos y llorosos, y a pesar de que nunca la habías visto así, no hace falta decir nada porque ella lo ha descifrado también. Al fin y al cabo es la bruja más inteligente de su edad.   
  
Se atreve a decir que Harry murió tratando de escapar. Si antes sentiste el frío más helador ahora te hierve la sangre en las venas y quieres matarlo con tus propias manos. Cogerle del cuello y apretar tan fuerte que sus diabólicos ojos rojos se le salgan de las cuencas. Muerdes con fuerza hasta que te duele la mandíbula.  
  
Entonces Neville corre hacia Voldemort y sientes pánico. Le desarma y cae a sus pies, justo frente a Harry. Pero si te sorprendió el nuevo Neville con el que os encontrasteis esta noche, ahora mismo no podrías sentirte más orgullo de haberle conocido. Se enfrenta a Voldemort y Bellatrix Lestrange con una osadía que nadie habría imaginado nunca.  Sin embargo, sabes que no todo se resuelve con eso y tus peores temores se hacen realidad cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador empieza a arder en la cabeza de Neville.    
  
Otra vez los gritos y los ojos tan abiertos que es imposible creer tanta maldad.   
  
Y entonces todo empieza a pasar demasiado deprisa. Grawp y los gigantes fieles a Voldemort, y  Neville sigue en el suelo, sin poder moverse. De pronto se libra de las llamas y ves algo que brilla en su mano. La conoces perfectamente. Es la espada de Gryffindor. Le acaba de cortar la cabeza a Nagini. Si no fuese porque estáis en medio de la que puede ser la última hora de vuestras vidas correrías a abrazarlo.  _  
  
‘HARRY! HARRY-WHERES HARRY?’  
_  
No puede ser cierto. Es todo tan real que es imposible que sea una pesadilla, pero aún así no puede ser cierto que Harry no esté donde estaba. Tus ojos no te han estado engañando.   
  
Ya no eres consciente de lo que está pasado. Todo el mundo está gritando maldiciones y todos las intentan esquivar. Como si tu vida dependiera de ello te paras y miras a Hermione de nuevo y ella asiente con la cabeza, rehusando a soltar tu mano todavía. Tú tampoco quieres hacerlo. Pero quieres ir a buscar a Harry, porque no vas a dejar que se pierda en este castillo que no es el recuerdo del hogar feliz que nunca tuvo. No le vas a dejar aquí. Él es lo primero.  
  
Cuando por fin dejáis que cada uno vaya en la dirección que debe, sin dejar de mirarte a los ojos ella te dice _“cuídate”_ con los labios, y tú respondes  _“tú también”_ . Si ella también te deja esta noche, si tú no lo haces, estarás perdido para siempre. No habrá marcha atrás.   
  
En tu frenética búsqueda tienes que luchar y odias que Harry no esté a tu lado para hacerlo. De pronto escuchas a tu madre gritar y giras sobre tus pies y te apoyas en una pared porque estás a punto de perder el equilibrio.  
  
Está luchando contra Bellatrix Lestrange. Tu madre. Molly Weasley. La mujer que te ha dado la vida, que te ha enseñado a querer y alimentado todos estos años. Los segundos se hacen largos y agónicos. Ella no, por favor. Ella no. Y ocurre tan de pronto que sientes que flotas de orgullo, porque tu madre, la madre de siete hijos, acaba de matar a la seguidora más fiel de Voldemort. No habrías podido pensar en alguien mejor para cumplir tu promesa.   
  
Sabes que es imposible que sienta la milésima parte de lo que tú sientes ahora, del dolor de perder a una auténtica parte de ti. Una real, con un alma propia. Pero de igual manera, para Voldemort es lo más parecido a un amigo y Bellatrix era la mejor que tenía. Así que no te sorprende cuando grita pero estás a punto de vomitar cuando apunta a tu madre con su varita. _  
  
‘Protego!’  
  
_ Crees que vas a llorar. Reconocerías esa voz en cualquier parte. Es una estupidez hacerlo, pero tú también miras a la fuente del hechizo protector que ha salvado la vida de tu madre.   
  
Tu mejor amigo está vivo. Con un aspecto horrible, pero vivo.  
  
Sonríes tanto que duele.  
  
  
 **Fin.**


	2. II. Hermione

_I can taste the fear  
Lift me up and take me out of here  
Don't wanna fight, don't wanna die  
Just wanna hear you cry_

_(Intervention, Arcade Fire)  
_

  
  
**II. Hermione.  
  
** _‘Harry Potter is dead.’_   
  
Siempre has oído aquella expresión de que cuando estás a punto de morir, toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos. Lo que estás viendo borrosamente es tu vida con Harry. Son destellos de los mejores tiempos, de sonrisas y lágrimas infantiles.   
  
Nunca pensaste que podrías odiar tanto a nadie. Tu madre te ha dicho que no deberías hacerlo porque es el peor de los sentimientos humanos y tú tienes demasiada bondad en tu corazón como para ensuciarla con eso. Pero sinceramente, es difícil no odiar a Ronald Weasley. O detestarle. Porque con once años el odio es una sensación ligera y efímera. Tú solo querías ayudarle en la clase de Hechizos. No entiendes por qué le ha sentado tan mal. _No es raro que nadie la aguante. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio._  Te has sentido rechazada en la escuela, cuando eras tú la única que levantaba la mano y siempre te sentabas en el recreo con un libro entre las manos. Pensaste que esta vez sería diferente. Eres una bruja. Todos los niños de Hogwarts deberían sentir la misma fascinación que tú. Sin embargo, ellos han crecido en este mundo mágico y tú acabas de descubrirlo y devorar frenéticamente todos los libros que necesitas para empezar a ser una igual. Deseas con todas tus fuerzas estar a su altura.    
  
Te limpias las lágrimas con las mangas de la túnica. Te has perdido la última clase y el banquete de Halloween. Aún no entiendes por qué te ha afectado tanto. Oyes un ligero clic al fondo, pero no le prestas atención. Es entonces cuando levantas la vista y gritas con todas tus fuerzas. Tan aguda que chirría en tus oídos.    
  
Es un trol. Has oído hablar de ellos, has leído sobre ellos, lo sabes todo sobre ellos. Pero lo que no sabes es como enfrentarte a uno de ellos. No importa que tengas una varita porque de pronto has olvidado como se usa. La puerta se abre y ahí aparecen las dos personas que más detestas desde hace horas. Ronald Weasley y Harry Potter. Y de pronto hacen algo que jamás habrías esperado ver. Están intentando salvarte. Te acurrucas contra la pared y te sientes como una damisela en una torre, solo que tú estás en el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Ellos no son dos príncipes azules, pero bien podrían ser tus héroes.   
  
Y cuando por fin logran salvarte, el trol cae al suelo y miráis su deforme cuerpo y horripilante aspecto, con una varita clavada en uno de los orificios nasales. Te preguntas de quién es esa varita, porque cuando miras a Ron él está solo y tú sientes que una parte de ti no ha sido salvada y jamás lo será. Quieres abrazarle y llorar y gritar.   
  
Pero solo puedes aferrarte a su mano y dejar que apriete todo lo que quiera. Es la única forma de comprobar que tú si estás viva. Que lo que ha muerto en tu interior es lo que acaba de pasar frente a ti tan deprisa que parpadeas varias veces y solo consigues que tus pestañas se mojen con las lágrimas que inundan tus ojos.   
  
El resto de la gente, Ginny, Luna, Neville, la Orden y todo el mundo parece desaparecer ante tus ojos. Y solo eres consciente de ti misma, de Ron. Tus oídos se cierran al mundo exterior, a todo lo que siempre has conocido y ahora se derrumba ante ti. Todo pasa a cámara lenta y piensas en lo estúpido que es que todos los tópicos sobre el mundo muggle se estén haciendo realidad justo ahora. Eres capaz de ver hasta las partículas de polvo que flotan en el aire e intentas mirar más allá. Intentas llegar con tus ojos hasta el origen de esa voz fría y calculadora. Temer el nombre es temer la cosa en sí misma. Se teme al hombre. A lo que una vez fue un hombre y ahora es la séptima parte de un alma.  Una que era corrupta antes de partirse.   
  
Piensas en Fred. En Lupin. En Tonks. En  Harry. Quieres salir corriendo de allí, volver a casa con tus padres y llorar en el regazo de tu madre hasta que tú también estés casi muerta. No puedes hacerlo, porque tus padres están en Australia y para ellos no existes. Te aseguraste de eso antes de emprender la misión.    
  
Harry está muerto. Tu mejor amigo, tu hermano, te ha abandonado. Ron aprieta tu mano y sientes que tu sudor se mezcla con el suyo y es extraño como él solo puede llenar tanto espacio en ti, como logra que no te sientas tan vacía. Reprimes una lágrima, eso debe ser amor.   
  
_‘NO!’_   
  
McGonagall es el tipo de mujer autoritaria a la que todos temen. Incluso tú cuando has demostrado ser la mejor en la clase, la bruja más inteligente de tu edad. Poco importa cuando ella grita y tú piensas que si puede sentirse tan rendida y alarmada, es posible que no haya oportunidad para ninguno. No tendréis escapatoria. La varita de Bellatrix Lestrange parece vibrar en tu mano cuando oye la risa malévola de su dueña y algo parece revolverse en tus entrañas. Tu cuerpo todavía recuerda lo que le hizo esa mal nacida. Aprietas la mano de Ron para asegurarte de que no te ha dejado sola él también, y él contesta con otro apretón.    
  
Es como si la multitud te arrastrase hasta las escaleras y tú te negases a verlo. Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gritar horrorizada. No es un hombre, siempre se temió al monstruo. No es la primera vez que ves a Nagini, pero parece más fuerte y majestuosa colgando del cuello de su amo y te odias a ti misma. Odias haber roto la varita de Harry, odias que Harry esté muerto. Le odias por haberte dejado. Te odias por no ser una princesa azul y acudir en su rescate.    
  
Le odias cuando le ves descansar en los brazos de Hagrid y con una punzada en el corazón recuerdas que fue Hagrid quien le devolvió al mundo mágico rescatándole de su familia.    
_  
‘No!’  
‘No!’  
‘Harry, HARRY!’_   
  
Estás llorando. Tus lágrimas se mezclan con el polvo y la suciedad de la batalla en tu cara. En tu cabeza suena el eco de las voces de Ron y Ginny. Él era como un hermano para ti, pero Ron era su mejor amigo y Ginny, ella era el amor de su vida. Tú lo sabías. Erais su familia, pero él era la vuestra, la tuya. Pensaste que lo peor que te podía pasar era borrar la memoria de tus padres, cuando lo realmente desolador está pasando ahora. Crees que no es posible recuperarse de algo así. El drama te consume por dentro.   
  
Supones que la gente está gritando porque él los manda callar. No es justo que os hable con esa condescendencia, como si fueseis todos estúpidos. Y sientes dentro de ti ese coraje que marcó la diferencia y que te puso en Gryffindor, el mismo coraje que te destinó a unir tu vida a la de Ron y Harry. Y cuando Voldemort ordena que Hagrid lo deje en el suelo no crees que puedas parar de llorar nunca. No sabes si vivirás para poder llorar todo lo que sientes su muerte. No sabes si serás capaz de crear una frase tan bella como la que leíste en la tumba de sus padres. Es de idiotas pensar que podrás hacerlo cuando la muerte parece tan cercana.   
  
_‘He beat you!”_   
  
Al principio no sabes por qué ha gritado. Hasta que la parte brillante de tu cerebro, la que idea planes y piensa en todas las posibilidades, circunstancias y consecuencias se apodera de ti otra vez tomando el control de la situación. Te controla de nuevo. Y deberían dejar de llamarte la bruja más inteligente de tu edad cuando no has descifrado el enigma más fácil que jamás has tenido ante ti. Harry no te ha abandonado, se ha sacrificado. Justo cuando pensaste que no era posible quererle más, sientes una ola de calor recorrer tu cuerpo, y le amas de la forma más pura que una hermana puede amar a un hermano. Porque has aprendido que el amor toma las formas más variables y hermosas. Y amas a tus dos héroes de distintas maneras pero casi igualmente intensas.   
  
Miras a Ron con una mezcla de orgullo y entendimiento que haría temblar a cualquiera. Todos empiezan a gritar motivados por su valentía y él te mira a los ojos. Los notas hinchados, y él está pálido y su cara manchada por el humo y la destrucción. Quieres sonreír. De verdad que quieres hacerlo. Es el brujo más brillante de su edad y debería saberlo. Tú deberías decírselo.   
  
Él mira hacia Voldemort otra vez. Está mintiendo sobre Harry y te frustra no poder gritar la verdad, que Harry no huyó, que Harry luchó hasta el final y que su destino era ese y que solo alguien como Harry podía aceptar ese destino. Que la profecía solo era parte de una historia que el propio Voldemort escribió y que cuando tú pensabas que el final era claro, tienes que tragarte todas tus palabras y entender que tu mejor amigo ha muerto. Aunque no lo aceptes. Ron está apretando tu mano tanto que duele. Es el tipo de dolor que no se puede comparar con nada. Todo está mezclado dentro de ti y arde.   
  
Tus sentidos parecen volver a la realidad y observas todo lo que pasa con una atención innata en ti. Neville te empuja sin querer cuando corre hacia el mago más diabólico de todos los tiempos. Corre hacia el asesino de los Potter, todos ellos, y hacia la mujer que torturó a sus padres hasta la locura, Bellatrix Lestrange. Y aunque tienes miedo por lo que pueda pasarle, a pesar del presentimiento macabro de que él se unirá a Harry antes que tú y el resto de la gente, tienes cierta envidia. Te gustaría poder enfrentarte a los dos.   
  
Hace aparecer de la nada el Sombrero Seleccionador y en una fracción de segundo, o al menos eso te parece a ti, empieza a arder. Lo hace en la cabeza de tu compañero, de tu amigo. Jamás te has sentido tan inútil e impotente en toda tu vida. ¿De qué te vale ser una bruja?    
  
Los gritos son peores ahora. Y sigues pensando que tu vida se rige por los tópicos muggle cuando todo se mueve a cámara lenta, con fogonazos que te obligan a cerrar y abrir los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Te escuecen y Ron tira de ti hacia un lado y los dos veis como la cabeza de Nagini se separa de su cuerpo. Neville sujeta la espada de Gryffindor entre sus manos. Es la primera vez que ves a un auténtico Gryffindor con la espada, aunque sabes que otras dos personas, tu dos héroes, ya la han usado antes. Neville realmente es un héroe.   
  
_‘HARRY! HARRY-WHERES HARRY?’_   
  
La voz de Hagrid se oye sobre los cientos de exclamaciones de terror y furia de la gente que ha venido a la batalla. Miras el espacio vació donde yacía el cuerpo de Harry y después a tu mano, entrelazada con la de Ron. Levantas la vista y los dos os miráis tan fijamente que parece que el resto de la gente ha desaparecido y esta batalla la tenéis que luchar solos. Tu vida no podía depender de otra persona y te sientes aliviada por ello. No quieres soltar su mano y por el modo en el que te mira sabes que él tampoco. Ojalá pudiese ser de otro modo.    
  
Pero vuelves a saber lo que quiere hacer y te maravilla que seáis capaces de decirlo todo sin palabras cuando lo que siempre habéis hecho es hablar, aunque nunca de lo que importaba de verdad. Comprendes lo que va a hacer porque tú también quieres hacerlo. Sin embargo dejarás que lo haga él. Recuperará a Harry y los dos le llevareis al Valle de Godric. Es allí donde pertenece. Junto a sus padres.   
  
Su mano se desliza suavemente y la dejas escapara sin querer. Ojalá fuese de otro modo. Abres la boca y quieres decir lo que llevas esperando decir desde que supiste el lugar que ocupaba en tu vida, pero solo vocalizas un _“cuídate”_  y él te responde con un  _“tú también”_  y deseas que él pudiese decir lo que tú quieres oír. Deseas con todo tu ser que viváis para ello.   
  
Ves a Luna y Ginny correr hacia un lado y las sigues. Las tres estáis cara a cara con la mortifaga más peligrosa de todos los tiempos. Si no estuviese tan loca no lo sería y dudas que Azkaban infligiese en ella ese sentimiento porque ya debía de estarlo antes. Durante un instante te mira a los ojos y una sonrisa torcida y diabólica se dibuja en su cara y sabes lo que está pensado. Va a acabar el trabajo que empezó en la mansión de los Malfoy. Y que Harry te ayude desde dónde quiera que esté para que eso no ocurra. Porque él te salvó la vida cuando ni siquiera os queríais y le debes mantenerte en este mundo. No dejarás que se sacrificase en vano.   
  
Las tres lucháis contra ella y una maldición roza a Ginny tan de cerca que si no fuese porque conoces a la pequeña de los Weasley tan bien jurarías que no la hubiese importado que la diese de lleno. Si te permites pensar en lo que ella está pasado ahora mismo, en el sufrimiento que debe estar destrozándola cada vez más, llorarás otra vez y querrás abrazarla y decirla que todo irá bien. Quieres decirle lo que ha hecho Harry pero no es el momento. Aunque te arriesgues a que ella muera también esta noche sin saberlo nunca.   
  
No te has dado cuenta de que Molly Weasley corre hacia vosotras y que os aparta con un movimiento rápido y violento y se coloca frente a Bellatrix Lestrange y es un escudo entre vosotras y esa desgraciada. Es la magia más poderosa que existe y la admiras por ello. Desear la muerte a alguien no es un sentimiento positivo del que tu madre estaría orgullosa, pero esa mujer no merece otra cosa y casi te invade la felicidad cuando la ves caer a manos de la mujer que ha ocupado el lugar de tu madre en tantas ocasiones sin saberlo.    
  
Nunca imaginaste que un grito podía contener tanta ira, tantas ansias por matar. El hecho de que vaya dirigido hacia Molly te aterra. Cuando la apunta con la varita presientes que es el final.    
  
_‘Protego!’_   
  
Se quita la Capa de Invisibilidad como un príncipe azul. Y si tus ojos llorosos te fallan solo tienes que mirar más al fondo y ver la sonrisa pletórica y asquerosamente feliz en la cara de Ron para saber que lo que ves es real.   
  
Por primera vez en esa noche tus lágrimas son de felicidad.   
  
**Fin.**


	3. III. Neville

_No place to hide  
You were fighting as a soldier on their side  
You're still a soldier in your mind_

_(Intervention, Arcade Fire)  
_

  
  
**III. Neville.**   
  
_‘Harry Potter is dead.’_   
  
Te dices a ti mismo que esto no puede acabar así. Este no puede ser el final. Mucho menos el de Harry. Sabes que los dos os movéis por la misma causa. Sus padres están muertos y los tuyos, aunque no lo están, a veces lo parece.   
  
¿A quién has venido a visitar tú? Jamás en tu vida has deseado tanto poder ser invisible. Has oído mil historias sobre capas de invisibilidad y ojalá hubieses heredado una y no la varita de tu padre. Aunque eso te haga sentir en cierto modo culpable. Pero con tu valentía, darías mejor uso a lo primero y tu abuela no estaría todo el día recordándote lo diferente que eres de tu padre. Como si hiciese falta que ella te lo recordase.    
  
Tu abuela se dedica a formalidades y ha demostrar sus buenos modales y tú quieres salir corriendo. Sois compañeros de cuarto y de casa, sabrán perdonar tu huida. De poco te sirve rezar porque tu abuela nunca te ha enseñado cuando Ron no hace más que estirar su cabeza –como si no fuese alto de por sí- e intenta mirar al fondo del pasillo, donde señala el buitre disecado del sombrero de la mujer que te ha criado y tal vez, solo tal vez, tenga la culpa de que seas un Gryffindor de pacotilla.  __A mi hijo y a su esposa los torturaron hasta la demencia los seguidores de Quien-vosotros-sabéis._   
  
_ Te preguntas si alguien notaría tu ausencia ahora mismo si se abriese un agujero en el suelo y pudieses caer por él. Tu abuela habla de lo grandes que eran tus padres y le falta decir “comparado con Neville”. Es todo un cumplido por su parte que se ahorre eso. Entonces tu madre se acerca y tú sabes que se acerca el rito de despedida que siempre te dedica, por muy demente que esté. Puede que sepa quién eres y sea su único modo de comunicarse contigo, de decirte que te quiere y que está orgullosa de ti. Realmente orgullosa. La burbuja de agónica felicidad explota cuando sus ojos se fijan un segundo en los tuyos. La mujer que fue y que nunca conociste nunca volverá. Es como si su alma fuese otra. Aceptas el envoltorio de Droobles,  musitas un “gracias, mamá” y lo guardas en el bolsillo del pantalón. Que ella no sepa quien eres no significa que tú no sepas quién es ella y que posiblemente te sientes más orgulloso de ella y tu padre que tu abuela. Por mucho que no te atrevas a decirlo.   
  
Levantas la mirada y tratas de ser desafiante, algo vano en una persona que se pasa la mitad de su vida aterrorizada por todo. Ron tiene la misma expresión que cuando Hermione le explica algo muy obvio, y ella y Ginny parecen al borde de las lágrimas. Odias que la gente sienta pena por ellos, que la sienta por ti. Tal vez Harry sea el único que puede entender y no mirarte de ese modo, porque él también lo detesta, lo sabes. Así que le miras y con una sonrisa diabólica y un brillo escarlata en sus ojos saca una vieja tela de su bolsillo y al echársela por encima te das cuenta de lo que es. Una capa de invisibilidad. Acercas tu mano pero solo tocas el aire. Es frío y se te eriza la piel.   
  
Es irónico que vuestros destinos hayan estado tan unidos tanto tiempo. Sus padres y los tuyos formaron parte de La Orden del Fénix y en tus más salvajes fantasías te veías a ti mismo siendo uno de esos honorables miembros. Malogrado pero, miembro al fin y al cabo. Querías formar parte de algo más grande, algo que no tuviese miedo a enfrentarse a Voldemort. Querías hacer grandes cosas y solías pensar que si Harry, Ron y Hermione no estaban este año contigo, que si Luna había desaparecido y Ginny había tenido que huir del mismo modo que tú y otros cuantos, volverían y seríais parte de la historia que enseñarían a las próximas generaciones. Que extraño que la vida os separase y tú mismo empezases a ser consciente de que esta no solo era la guerra de Harry y unos pocos valientes. Tú mismo lo eras y solo necesitabas un poco de fe en ti mismo. Es deprimente que la fe no mueva otras montañas.   
  
Es deprimente que los libros de historia de magia se vayan a engrosar con vuestras fechas de nacimiento y defunción y que vuestras vidas hayan sido tan cortas.   
  
Aprietas tan fuerte la varita que sería la segunda que rompes en apenas dos años y lo único bueno es que tu abuela estaría igual de orgullosa que la primera vez que ocurrió. Tampoco es la primera vez que luchas en nombre de alguien que ya no está o que no está contigo como debería ser. Detestas que sea Harry el último en unirse a esa lista.    
  
Hogwarts es un caos.  No solo las paredes se han derrumbado. Ahora lo hacen las esperanzas y la gente. Y con un pluf giras la cabeza bruscamente y Ginny ya no está a tu lado y Luna también mira en la misma dirección. Te asusta ver que ella no parece afectada, pero hay una sombra que tiñe el azul celeste de sus ojos de un color más oscuro y de todos modos es Luna, y ella tiene una forma diferente de ver las cosas. La envidias por ello y a la vez sientes que no es el momento para creer en lo imposible.     
__  
_‘NO!’_ _   
  
_ Has sido fuente de disgustos para McGonagall desde que pusiste un pie en Hogwarts, una decepción tras otra y estás seguro de que duda del buen juicio del Sombrero Seleccionador por haberte puesto en Gryffindor, porque hubo un tiempo en que tú también lo hiciste, pero no te imaginaste que pudiese alcanzar tal tono de voz. Es como si rompiese los cristales, los pocos que quedan en pie.   
  
Caminas junto a Luna y Ginny y la parte cobarde de ti que no has olvidado y sigue siendo un niño de once años, cuyos padres no le reconocen desde que él mismo tiene memoria para hacerlo, quiere dejar de moverse en la dirección que lleva el resto de la gente que aún está viva. Pero supones que la corriente es más fuerte que el mínimo de los miedos y si una vez fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a tus amigos, esta vez solo porque Harry no merece que te comportes como un cobarde, harás frente al enemigo.   
  
Aunque toda su piel resplandezca con una luz mortecina y sus ojos podrían matar si realmente se lo propusiera. Lo que cuelga a sus hombros debe ser Nagini. Tragas saliva y no dudas ni un segundo en la promesa que le has hecho a Harry.    
_  
‘No!’  
‘No!’  
‘Harry, HARRY!’  
  
_ Tienes que sujetar a Ginny y te esfuerzas más en no dejarla caer que en retenerla para que no se abalance sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Luna pone una mano en tu brazo y tú la miras. Es la primera vez en tu vida que ves llorar a Luna Lovegood. Si ella ha dejado de creer en lo imposible es que realmente no hay esperanza para nadie. Y sientes como si alguien hubiese cogido tu corazón y lo quisiese arrancar de tu pecho, estrujándolo hasta que no quede sangre y ya no pueda latir más. Ha sido el peor año de toda tu vida, peor que no tener padres con los que hablar, peor que olvidarlo todo como si estuvieses todo el tiempo bajo un hechizo y peor que todas las decepciones que has tenido que ver dibujadas en las líneas arrugadas del rostro de tu abuela.   
  
No hubieses aguantado tanto de no ser por ellas, y con otra presión mayor en tu pecho, sabes que son tus mejores amigas. Ojalá pudieseis acurrucaros en un rincón los tres y llorar, o reír por cualquier cosa que dijese Luna. Sobre todas las cosas deseas que deje de llorar y que Ginny se sostuviese por sí misma porque su cuerpo está como muerto en tus brazos y no sabes si será posible aguantar la pérdida de otro amigo en tan poco tiempo.   
  
Ojalá le hubieses parado cuando tuviste el presentimiento de que se iba a entregar. Le maldices porque solo él podría ser tan jodidamente noble. _  
  
‘He beat you!”  
  
_ Ni siquiera Hermione ha tenido tanta razón en su vida. Tal vez Ginny ha recibido el mismo mensaje que tú, porque ya no pesa, nunca fue más ligera y sin ser brusco la dejas ir. Más bien ella deja que tú te vayas porque acabas de cargar con toda tu fuerza, ira y coraje contra el mismísimo Voldemort. Quizás ha sido el acto de mayor locura que has realizado nunca y esa es la razón por la que ahora estás tirado en el suelo y desarmado. No sería una situación tan aterradora de no ser porque Harry esté junto delante de ti, sin vida.    
  
Pero actúa como tu mayor motivador. Tienes que morderte el carrillo por dentro, sentir la sangre en tu boca para no llorar.     
  
No solo lo haces por no llorar la muerte de tu amigo, sino por la rabia más poderosa que has sentido en mucho tiempo. Porque ante ti, mirándote como si fueses el barro que ensucia sus zapatos y la víctima más sabrosa está Bellatrix Lestrange. Algo te dice dentro de ti que se está refrenando porque su amo no perdonaría que jugase con su presa. De nuevo, es una pena que tus padres no puedan estar ahí para ver a su hijo, a pesar de que estás cobrándote con intereses todo el tiempo que tu abuela despreció tu falta de coraje.   
  
Sale a relucir tu pureza de sangre y cuando insinúa que serías un buen mortifago nunca te has sentido tan humillado e insultado. Y de eso sabes bastante si consideras que a gente como Snape nunca le gustaste y su mayor pasatiempo era humillarte. Gritas que te unirás a él cuando el infierno se congele. Antes quemarte en él si piensa mandarte allí.   
  
De pronto notas todo cuerpo en tensión y no puedes moverte. Ni siquiera tienes miedo cuando con un movimiento ligero de su varita coloca el Sombrero Seleccionador en tu cabeza y es imposible pensar en nada más que el dolor en el momento que empieza a arder en tu cabeza. Qué manera tan horrible de morir, es lo único que te viene a la cabeza.   
  
Son los segundos más largos de tu vida, no tanto como la vez que los Carrows utilizaron la maldición cruciatas en tu última semana, pero esta vez estas seguro de que vas a morir. Deseas con todas fuerzas que no sea tu final. No quieres que sea así. Es entonces cuando sientes que algo demasiado puro fluye dentro de ti, empieza a recorrer tus venas y se funde con tu sangre y es el tipo de magia de la que has leído pero que siendo un mago no creías posible. Te ves liberado de la atadura mágica y el Sombrero Seleccionador cae a un lado y algo pesado y brillante en tus manos.    
  
Ya tendrás tiempo para pensar más tarde porque lo único que debes hacer es lo que le has jurado a Harry antes de que se fuera. Elevas la espada en el aire y con un movimiento preciso y casi perfecto le rebanas la cabeza a esa maldita serpiente. Morirás, pero habrás hecho tu trabajo.    
_  
‘HARRY! HARRY-WHERES HARRY?’  
  
_ Jurarías que hacía dos segundos estaba justo ahí, frente a ti. Parpadeas y miras a todos lados. La lucha es frenética y ves a Luna, Ginny y Hermione corriendo, persiguiendo a Bellatrix Lestrange. Te levantas e intentas quitar a toda la gente del medio, mantenerte vivo de las maldiciones que te rozan. Alguien te empuja contra una pared. Molly Weasley.   
  
La última vez que la viste estaba llorando por la muerte de Fred. Todos lo hicisteis. Ahora está luchando contra Bellatrix Lestrange y piensas que debió ser así como tus padres lo hicieron una vez por ti y sientes como el orgullo inunda tu pecho.    
  
No habías oído antes la maldición que acaba con Bellatrix Lestrange. Mucho menos habías oído un grito tan desgarrador y visto a McGonagall, Kingsley y Slughorn salir casi volando. Percibes hasta el cambio en el aire y es mucho más pesado y hasta cuesta respirar. Tienes la misma sensación que la última vez que viste a Harry con vida.  _  
  
__‘Protego!’_   
_ _   
Resulta que Harry sí tenía una de esas capaz de invisibilidad pero la única diferencia es que sus ojos siguen siendo verdes. Si Voldemort no fuese un maldito asesino dictador sentirías pena por él.   
Luna tenía razón, solo era cuestión de fe.   
_  
  
_ **Fin.**


	4. IV. Luna

_ A vial of hope and a vial of pain _

__

__In the light they both looked the same__

 _

_Poured them out on into the world_

_On every boy and every girl_

_

_ (Neon Bible, Arcade Fire) ****_

_ **** _

** IV. Luna. **

_‘Harry Potter is dead.’_

Tu padre te enseñó su propia versión del dicho “ver para creer”. Cuando apenas tenías cuatro años entendiste que “creer para ver” daba mucho más sentido a tu vida. Con nueve años tuviste que ver a tu madre muerta para creer que ya no estaría contigo, pero no creíste que te abandonaría para siempre.

Todos los años es igual. Para muchos el banquete de despedida es una tradición y tú has aprendido a esperar con cierto cariño el momento que precede al final del año. Has llenado todos los pasillos de Hogwarts con la lista de los objetos que te faltan esta vez. Sin embargo, este año te importa menos que el anterior. Porque por primera vez en tu vida sientes que formas parte de algo, y tu padre te ha dicho que está tan orgulloso de ti que tiene preparada una sorpresa para cuando vuelvas a casa. El Ejército de Dumbledore es lo más parecido a tener amigos. No estás tan loca como algunos creen y sabes que Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger no te consideran como tal, pero sí sabes que puedes contar con Ginny e incluso con Neville. En el fondo sois muy parecidos él y tú. Siempre subestimados por los demás.

Estás segura de que Harry Potter no sabe que es un ser tan especial y que por supuesto no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que le hace ser tan único. De algún modo los seis lo sois y juntos creáis un engranaje casi perfecto.

Parece que lo has traído con el pensamiento y te pregunta qué haces y una expresión que reconoces en seguida se dibuja en su cara pero es más intensa en su mirada –no es la primera persona que siente lástima por ti,- y te ofrece su ayuda para encontrar tus cosas. Pero tú sabes que del mismo modo que desaparecen, luego vuelven a ti. Las cosas que verdaderamente importan siempre vuelven. Así que le dices que sientes lo de su padrino, realmente lo haces, y sus ojos ya no muestran lástima y compasión, pero una mezcla de tristeza infinita y soledad que casi traspasan el alma. Y él recuerda que del mismo modo que él puede ver los thestrals tú también puedes y pregunta que a quién has perdido. Aún duele pensar en que tu madre no está siempre contigo.

Sin embargo, los dos oísteis las voces.  _Vamos, Harry. Tú también los oíste, detrás del velo, ¿no?_  Entonces no hay pena, ni sentís lástima el uno por el otro, aunque él haya perdido más cosas en esta vida de las que tú misma conoces, y por primera vez conectas con Harry. Los dos estáis convencidos de que las voces no eran voces que sonaban en vuestras cabezas. No podríais haber oído las mismas voces. Hasta tú lo entiendes. Para ti no significa nada, pero sabes de antemano que alguien como él necesita que cosas como esas, el tipo de cosas que le hacen parecer un lunático no sean tan exclusivas. Aunque sea  Lunática Lovegood la que tenga que reafirmar su salud mental.

_Bueno, felices vacaciones, Harry._ Esperas a que él se vaya, pero no lo hace. No se mueve. De pronto está como flotando. Es como si estuviese suspendido entre dos mundos y está sonriendo. Ves como sus ojos también sonríen a través del viejo y roído velo. Quieres preguntarle por tu madre. Sabes que sus padres y su padrino están hablando con él en este preciso momento porque nadie estaría tan feliz de haber muerto.

Crees que Harry no está muerto. Por eso le ves y sabes que si bien está ahí, las cosas que uno pierde siempre vuelven. Harry también volverá. Es cuestión de tiempo.

Porque si no vuelve, si te demuestra que debes ver para creer, el mundo perderá el color con el que lo ves. El azul ya no será celeste, el rosa será pálido y seguramente el verde deje de serlo para siempre. Te da miedo la idea de verlo todo en blanco y negro. Te aterra que el único color vivo sea el de la sangre, rojo, y que no signifique otra cosa que la muerte. Es un pensamiento antinatural y deseas borrarlo de tu mente. Pero has aprendido a la fuerza, durante los dos últimos años, que la muerte es un hecho inevitable, que el sufrimiento en la guerra es la única forma de sentirse vivos porque eso quiere decir que hasta el último momento eres capaz de amar.

Has pasado meses encerrada en un desván oscuro, húmedo y frío. Has tenido la compañía a veces tortuosa y otras, gloriosa de Ollivander. Le has hecho preguntas y luego él a ti. No sabes quién ha aprendido más o quién se ha sentido más solo. Por eso cuando oíste las voces de Harry y Ron quisiste abrazarles. Ellos no pudieron ver tu sonrisa porque todo era negro y espeso, pero te dolió físicamente sonreír como no lo habías hecho en demasiados meses. Nunca dejaste de pensar en tus amigos y tu padre. Ahora conoces la historia y el miedo por él te hace retroceder a veces y temblar de pies a cabeza. Odias lo que les hizo a Harry, Ron y Hermione, pero es el precio de amar en tiempos de guerra y eres lo único que le queda.

Notas una corriente de aire frío cuando Ginny se mueve a tu lado, hacia atrás, y cuando tú miras, tus ojos chocan de frente con los de Neville. Le has echado de menos en ese desván. A los dos. Quieres decirle que debe seguir creyendo, que no deje de creer en Harry. No solo quieres creer por ti misma, no es un hecho egoísta. Lo crees porque te gustan tus amigos como son, y si Harry muere, Ron y Hermione solo serán dos, Neville volverá a sentirse pequeño e insignificante, y Ginny deseará estar muerta.

_ ‘NO!’ _

Hay algo en ti que vibra. Como el temblor que origina un ruido demasiado fuerte en un cristal. Solo que tienes la sensación de que éste sí se puede romper. Y te repites a ti misma que solo hay un modo de ver las cosas, y es creyendo en ellas.

Miras una última vez a Neville y pones tu mano en la espalda de Ginny. Es extraño que tengas ese instinto protector en ese momento. No sabes si es ella o eres tú la que tiembla. No hay razón para tener miedo por ella. No hay razón para que tú lo tengas. Los tres camináis como si estuvieseis atraídos por una fuerza más potente de lo que nunca pudiste imaginar.

Aunque nunca dijiste su nombre, eso no te frenó para imaginarle. Lo hacías en el desván. En la oscuridad cerrabas los ojos y su imagen iluminaba tu cerebro y hacía partes de tu alma visibles en ese momento. Partes que jamás pensaste que tenías. Las mismas partes que llevaron a tu padre a traicionar sus principios. En la misma medida el miedo y el amor. Te resultaba perturbador. Y lo cierto es que no es como lo imaginaste, es mucho más desagradable y no tiene ninguno de los rasgos humanos que esperas tener en un hombre. Pero hace mucho que no lo es.

Creer para ver.  _Ver para creer._

  
_‘No!’_   


__

__'No!’__

 _

_‘Harry, HARRY!’_

_

Sientes el cristal temblar una última vez antes de romperse en mil pedazos. Estalla dentro de ti. Solo lloras cuando recuerdas con demasiada nostalgia a tu madre y te tocas las mejillas y tus dedos sienten las lágrimas. Frías. Terriblemente frías. Casi notas la esperanza abandonar tu cuerpo, decir adiós con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa triste y resignada.

Vuelves a tener nueve años y ya no quieres pensar en el velo. No quieres pensar en que realmente hay algo más al otro lado y que la vida es solo una parte del camino. Ya no sabes en qué creer. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo necesitas sentirte protegida. No es estúpido que pretendas que sea en este momento en el que lo único en lo que puedes creer es que morirás esta noche. Coges a Neville por el brazo, una mirada fugaz y la expresión indescifrable. Y Ginny que ya no quiere sentirse protegida porque sabes que el único que podía hacerla sentir así era Harry.

Pero Harry ya no está.

Tampoco está tu padre. Empiezas a pensar que el también puede estar muerto. Solo están Neville y Ginny y esperas haber sido lo suficientemente efusiva todo este tiempo y que ellos se hayan sentido tan felices como tú. Esperas que Ron y Hermione hayan dejado de discutir durante este año y hayan sido sinceros el uno con el otro. Deseas que vuestras muertes tomen el mismo camino y no les pierdas de vista al otro lado del velo. Pronto seréis las voces.

_ ‘He beat you!” _

Has debido estar demasiado tiempo pensando en la muerte, pero tú eres así. Siempre ensimismada y tratando de llegar más allá. Así que cuando Neville aparece por arte de magia frente a Voldemort, tú coges la mano de Ginny con fuerza y te la llevas justo a la altura del corazón. La observas durante un segundo y te basta para saber que ella ya no puede sentir mucho y que es posible que aunque tenga la mirada clavada en la espalda de Neville, lo único que vea es a Harry. Muerto.

Y tu corazón late endemoniadamente deprisa. Muerto.

Ya no te sorprende ser capaz de tener más miedo. Lo ilógico es que no lo tuvieses y ya no te permites tener pensamientos que otros catalogarían como irracionales. Por muy irracional que sea una guerra y sobre todo esta. Te gustaría saber por qué, cómo, cuándo. Por qué demonios no puedes estar en el jardín de tu casa, esperando a que aparezca algún gnomo y tu madre cante mientras tu padre rodea su cintura con sus brazos y la besa en la mejilla como si fuesen unos colegiales. La vida debería ser siempre del modo en que era cuando tenías ocho años.

Neville es valiente. Siempre lo has sabido, siempre tuviste fe en él. Cuando él no daba ni un knut por sí mismo, tú dabas todo el oro de Gringotts. Ahora lo saben todos. Ron, Hermione, Ginny y lo supo Harry. Y eso te produce un pequeño regocijo. Porque Harry Potter conoció por fin al Neville Longbottom que tú sabías que era. Harry Potter se hizo inseparable de Ron Weasley. Consoló a Hermione cuando su mejor amigo le rompió el corazón y Harry Potter encontró el amor cuando dejó que Ginny Weasley recompusiese el suyo.

Tú viste todo eso y antes de que ellos lo hiciesen, tú creías en ello.

Pero ni siquiera pensar en que hubo un tiempo en que todos fuisteis felices puede borrar el horror que estás presenciando. Las palabras que cortan el aire cada vez que abre la boca. Todavía te sorprende que alguien con esas facciones pueda hablar tu mismo idioma. Lo hace cuando provoca que el Sombrero Seleccionador arda en la cabeza de  Neville. Ningún héroe merece morir así.

Neville no debe morir también.

Te muerdes el labio y aprietas la mano de Ginny mucho más. Ella parece reaccionar y entre los gritos puedes oír como aguanta el aire en sus pulmones. Aún sigue vive. Aún lo estáis.

Y las dos, movidas por el orgullo de ver a Neville cortándole la cabeza a una serpiente gigante, soltáis todo el aire que estabais reteniendo dolorosamente. Es entonces cuando parpadeas. No una vez, ni dos y sientes que te eriza la piel. No es posible. Puede que hayas estado tan ensimismada en la idea de creer para ver que hayas creído ver como Harry Potter se ha levantado, movido por una fuerza invisible. Definitivamente no es posible y es absurdo que justo ahora empieces a creer que realmente estás tan loca como el resto de la gente dice y que deberías presentarte a ti misma como Lunática Lovegood.

Juras hacerlo si salís de ésta.

_ ‘HARRY! HARRY-WHERES HARRY?’ _

O tal vez no. Porque lo cierto es que Harry, su cuerpo, ha desaparecido. Aunque eso no parece importar demasiado cuando todos empiezan a luchar de nuevo y Ginny tira de tu mano y en vuestra carrera se une Hermione. No sabes a quién estáis siguiendo hasta que os encontráis frente a frente con nada más y nada menos que Bellatrix Lestrange. Le dedica una sonrisa tétrica a Hermione y quieres preguntar por qué es un gesto que resulta tan privado entre las dos pero no hay tiempo para eso.

Tampoco nadie puede responder a por qué alguien puede encerrar tanta maldad y locura en un alma. O como es posible que solo logre rozaros. Bueno, a eso sí tienes una respuesta. Harry será todo lo modesto que quiera –no, te corriges a ti misma que Harry sería todo lo modesto que quisiera,- pero que os enseñó a sobrevivir. El Chico Que Vivió os enseñó a ser Las Chicas Que Vivieron.

La madre de Ginny os echa a un lado y buscas a tientas donde apoyarte. El brazo de Ginny, la mano de Hermione. Recuerdas a tu madre, que habría hecho exactamente lo mismo, y a tu padre. Deseas con cada uno de los puntos que laten de tu ser que esté vivo.

Te encoges cuando Bellatrix cae muerta a los pies de Molly Weasley, madre y heroína. Aprietas el brazo de Ginny cuando le escuchas gritar y tienes el miedo más horrible que has sentido jamás. Ves en sus ojos rojos la sangre que derramareis las cuatro. Ver para creer.

_‘Protego!’_

Creer para ver. Es la misma fuerza invisible que ha movido a Harry hace solo unos minutos. La exacta y única fuerza que le hace protegeros y que en el momento más lucido de tu vida sabes que le ha protegido a él desde que era un niño.

La historia era real. Era el amor.

Creer en Harry Potter es lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida.

**Fin.**


	5. V. Ginny

_You gotta be the one  
You gotta be the way  
Your name is the only word  
The only word that I can say  
  
_ _(Crown of Love, Arcade Fire)_

**  
  
V. Ginny.**  
  
  
 _Tus hermanos siempre dicen que vuestra madre tiene un sexto sentido. Ella te dijo una vez en confidencia que no se trataba de ningún tipo de intuición o amor del que vosotros tuvieseis idea porque aún no lo habíais experimentado. Dio gracias porque así fuera y recuerdas dos palabras exactamente: “especialmente tú.” Sabías de lo que hablaba, pero no por eso has dejado de creer que sí existen cosas como el sexto sentido. O puede que sea la única forma que se te ocurre para definir el hecho de que a veces sabes cosas sin saber por qué, que presientes algo de tal forma que no tienes duda de que es absolutamente real.  
  
Aún sostienes la mano de la chica, sin saber su nombre y te sientes horrible porque la has visto en los pasillos durante todos estos años y ella sí te ha llamado por tu nombre. Maldita sea, ya no conoces a nadie. Es entonces cuando lo sientes. Es el dolor más extraño que has experimentado en toda tu vida. Rápido, fugaz e infinitamente intenso. Y de las muchas maneras que existen para catalogar el dolor y que tú seas consciente de ellas, ninguna le haría justicia ni por aproximación. Es como si te clavasen cientos de agujas en el corazón y no sangrases. Solo se desinfla como un globo y lo notas cada vez más pequeño. Tienes miedo de que desaparezca.  
  
Sin darte cuenta eres tú la que se está sujetando de la mano de la chica que no hace más que suplicar que quiere irse a casa.  
  
La verdad es que de pronto te sientes tan sola que tú también quieres salir corriendo. Ni en tu primer año te sentiste tan desamparada. Estás llorando. Sabes que no es por Fred –porque Merlín sabe que si sobrevives tienes toda una vida para hacerlo,- ni por Tonks y Lupin. En tu vida has llorado así sin saber por qué.  
  
  
‘Harry Potter is dead.’_  
  
Cuando tenías apenas siete años creías en las almas gemelas. Estabas convencida de que la tuya era la de El Chico Que Vivió. Con dieciséis años es imposible creer en ello. Ya no quedan almas. Ni la tuya, ni la suya.  
  
Todavía sientes la adrenalina y todo a tu alrededor son gritos, risas y abrazos. Tu hermano no suelta la Copa y tú no tienes intención de quitársela de las manos. Es de esas pocas veces que le ves tan feliz y seguro de sí mismo que disfrutas más de ello que de la victoria. Además, es extraño celebrarlo sin Harry. Ignoras la mayoría de las cosas que rodean a tu amigo porque has aprendido a convivir con los secretos que él y Ron y Hermione comparten. Ya no solo eres  la hermana pequeña de Ron Weasley, pero tampoco eres una igual y lo mejor que has hecho en los últimos años es aceptarlo.  
  
Mueves la cerveza de mantequilla entre tus dedos. Miras hacia el hueco del retrato de vez en cuando. Él sigue sin aparecer. No quieres resultar ansiosa o que alguien piense que Harry Potter te vuelve loca. Aunque lo haga.  
  
Hace semanas que  Harry ya no es solo tu amigo. De hecho hace más de lo que tú misma puedes adivinar e intuyes que siempre ha sido así. De un modo u otro siempre acabas enamorándote de Harry Potter. Tu padre suele cantar una canción que dice “te tengo debajo de la piel” cuando tu madre está cocinando, y ella ríe y tú piensas en lo cursi que son. Lo cierto es que tú tienes a Harry debajo de la piel. Mucho más que eso.   
  
Hay un rugido de voces y alcanzas a ver una maraña de pelo azabache tan desordenado como siempre. Ron grita y levanta la Copa y él sonríe. No solo sonríe con la boca, sus ojos lo hacen y hay un destello de orgullo y excitación en su mirada. Sales corriendo hacia él, literalmente. Él te ve y sonríe aún más y sus mejillas chocan con sus gafas y las levantan de una forma casi imperceptible. Te dices a ti misma que es ahora o nunca. Casi te abalanzas sobre él, pero sólo alcanzas a rodearle el cuello con los brazos. De pronto, sin saber por qué y sin importarte las razones, te besa.  
  
Harry Potter te está besando.  
  
El mundo ha dejado de girar. Notas bajo tus pies que se ha parado en seco y es una suerte que él te esté sujetando por la cintura con manos sorprendentemente firmes pero tímidas. No es un beso perfecto. Es lo más tierno, inseguro y desconcertante que te ha pasado en toda tu vida. Pero el momento es perfecto. Notas el cosquilleo y no estás segura si es por la emoción o porque realmente estás temblando. La niña de siete años que vive en ti lo había imaginado así y la que tiene quince, piensa que es delicioso. Sonríes ligeramente porque aunque es el beso más casto que un chico que no es tu hermano te ha dado en la vida, sabe a zumo de calabaza y a tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa. Tú debes hacerlo a la maldita cerveza de mantequilla que acabas de tomar.  
  
Los segundos más largos y deslumbrantes de tu vida acaban casi del mismo modo que han empezado. Apoyas la frente en su cuello y le hueles como si respirar dependiese de ello. Él te pellizca en la cintura y cuando le miras sus gafas están casi torcidas.   
  
Y sus ojos son marrones. El mundo no solo ha dejado de girar. Se abren grietas y el fuego sale a través de ellas. Naranja, morado y abrasador. Te coge fuerte de la muñeca. Está dejando marcas en ella y tira de ti. Tira hacia abajo. Gritas con todas tus fuerzas pero no emites ni un sonido. Quieres soltarte y te tocas los labios con la mano que te queda libre. Los tienes congelados. No hay forma humana de llorar. Pero es imposible que estés otra vez allí, porque ya no tienes once años y Harry destruyó el diario. No puede volver a poseerte. Harry no lo permitiría.   
  
Antes moriría.  
  
Ya lo ha hecho y Tom tiene tu alma.  
  
Chocas contra la pared y te dejas caer lentamente al suelo. Con los dedos aún sobre los labios y notas las lágrimas cayendo. Por unos segundos no sientes absolutamente nada. Es como cuando Tom te poseía, pero la diferencia es que ahora lo recuerdas todo y desearías no hacerlo. Primero Fred. Luego Lupin y Tonks. Ahora Harry. Si cierras los ojos tienes diez años otra vez y estás en la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry va a venir, Harry va a venir. No pensaste que entonces vendría pero ahora es diferente. Ahora él forma parte de ti, casi lo mismo que tú de él y esa es una razón suficiente para venir a salvarte.   
  
Harry no puede estar muerto.   
 _  
‘NO!’_  
  
La voz de McGonagall activa algo dentro de ti y te levantas apoyándote en la pared. Luna te sujeta. Debe ser eso porque notas una mano cálida en tu espalda y tú no puedes decir nada. Solo piensas en él. Su nombre no hace más que repetirse en tu cabeza como si diciéndolo cientos de veces él fuese a aparecer.   
  
Caminas por pura inercia. Aún no entiendes como tus pies y piernas responden. ¿Cómo es posible que te estés moviendo cuando no sientes nada? La única respuesta es que el cuerpo sí puede vivir sin alma, aunque tú no. No ha hecho falta que un Dementor te bese y presientes que queda poco para que te vuelvas realmente loca. Perder la cordura es cuestión de segundos.   
  
Ya tienes un pie en el infierno.   
  
Aunque primero te debe recibir el mismísimo demonio. No puedes vislumbrar la parte que conociste. El alma ya estaba corrupta entonces, pero no de un modo tan atroz y no es en absoluto como lo imaginaste. Más bien no se parece en nada al recuerdo que tenías de él. Si se hubiese mostrado así jamás habrías confiado en él. O tal vez sí, nunca lo sabrás.   
  
Solo cuando le ves en los brazos de Hagrid, cuando tus ojos lo ven como una sombra que se deja caer en el suelo con el mayor de los cuidados, sientes una corriente de electricidad que envía una señal nerviosa a todas las partes de tu cuerpo. Justo en el preciso instante en que tu alma lo abandona definitivamente.   
  
Las almas gemelas si existen. Y la tuya ya no tiene ningún motivo para seguir aquí cuando la suya está tan lejos.  
  
 _  
‘No!’  
‘No!’  
‘Harry, HARRY!’_  
  
Quieres correr hacia él pero Neville te coge por detrás y te abraza por la cintura. Te está frenando y tú quieres gritarle que Harry está dormido, que tienes que ir a despertarle. Porque Harry no puede haber muerto. No es justo que tú aceptases tu parte del acuerdo y que él no. Los dos debíais manteneros a salvo. Cuando le dejaste ir, todas las veces que lo has hecho en las últimas horas, creíste que estaba claro cuál era el pacto. Da igual que nunca te prometiese nada o que jamás hablaseis sobre ello porque no te apetecía que el único recuerdo que se llevase de ti durante Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo fuese el de una Ginny Weasley rendida, llorando y suplicando para que no la dejase atrás. Que no la abandonase porque de los muchos finales de la historia, éste era justo el que más le aterraba.  
  
El último recuerdo que tuvo de ti fue un beso el día de su cumpleaños. No solo querías que él te recordase, querías tener algo a lo que aferrarte, mayor que la fe y la esperanza. Mayor que la certeza de que si alguien podía acabar con Quien Tú Sabes era Harry porque sabías que podía ocurrir justamente al revés. No es que fuese una mala idea, pero en aquel momento no se te ocurrió otra forma de hacerle saber lo que sentías. Estabas demasiado asustada para asumir cuál era la verdad, qué era lo que realmente debías haber dicho y no solo hecho. Pero siempre has sabido que Harry nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras y que no os hubiese servido a ninguno de los dos. Tal vez ninguno estaba preparado para ello y es posible que tú no fueses valiente para afrontarlo. O solo hiciste lo que deseabas hacer desde que te dejó en aquel soleado funeral. Besarle porque era la única forma de olvidar que estabais en tiempos de guerra, y que Harry era mucho más que cinco semanas llenas de besos y caricias en el lago o en cualquier armario de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry era tu héroe en el sentido más amplio e indescriptible de la palabra.  
  
Harry es el amor de tu vida. Aunque él ya no esté vivo. Porque lo que no le dijiste en tu cuarto era que le querías y toda tu vida ya no sirve de nada porque jamás podrá oirlo. Cuatro simples palabras que nunca oyó. Harry Potter, te quiero.   
  
Lo cierto es que ya no se lo podrás decir. Ya no habrá besos, ni os tocareis por encima de la ropa, ni él jugará con los botones de tu camisa. Sabes lo que piensa todo el mundo, que tú puedes sobrevivir en un mundo sin Harry y que él sin ti no podría hacerlo y se encontraría perdido. Pero no es así. Tú no eres tan fuerte si ya no existe una razón para serlo y Harry era tu razón para serlo la mayor parte del tiempo. Nadie te puede pedir que lo seas cuando acabas de perder a tu hermano y al amor de tu vida. Y tampoco sientes que pertenezcas a nada ahora mismo.  
  
Quieres estar muerta de una vez por todas.  
  
 _‘He beat you!”_  
  
Ves a tu hermano de espaldas, dado de la mano de Hermione. Ojalá Ron y tú volvieseis a ser demasiado pequeños para ir a Hogwarts y vuestra madre os contase leyendas sobre El Chico Que Vivió y tú soñases con él día y noche. Ojalá todo fuese como antes, incluso como cuando él no te tomaba en cuenta para nada. Entonces estaba vivo.  
  
Luna coge tu mano y se la lleva al pecho. Percibes sus latidos, pero no los tuyos. Ha encontrado otra forma para hacerte sentir atada a este mundo del mismo modo que lo ha hecho durante todos estos meses. La has echado de menos. Luna no merecía haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrada en un desván. Es una suerte que ellos no pudiesen matar su espíritu.  
  
Es una suerte que en tu camino se cruzase Neville Longbottom. Supones que les quieres lo mismo que Ron a Hermione y Harry. Para ti lo son. Y a pesar de que no puedes quitar la vista de encima de Harry, porque la realidad que no hace más que maltratar cada vez con sus palabras y mentiras sobre él se torna más horrenda si cabe. Tienes que parpadear por fin. No has llorado tanto desde que has visto la cara sonriente de Fred. Le has odiado por parecer feliz incluso estando muerto, como si te estuviese gastando una broma. Le has zarandeado y pedido que parase, que no tenía gracia, o que te reirías si así despertaba. No lo ha hecho. Y tampoco lo hará Harry.  
  
Maldito sea por abandonarte.  
  
Maldito sea Quien Tú Sabes por arrebatártelo y tratar a Neville como escoria cuando es más valiente de lo que será cualquiera de sus mortifagos.  
  
Luna aprieta tu mano y tú respondes de igual modo cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador empieza a arder en la cabeza de vuestro mejor amigo. Son las llamas del infierno. Las conoces demasiado bien. Tomas aire y lo retienes. Sientes que te flojean las rodillas. Te sientes extraña y dolorosamente viva. Notas la sangre que corre por tus venas desde las puntas de tus pies a tu cabeza, el oxigeno que se filtra desde tus pulmones y los latidos de tu corazón de una forma demente. Te duele cada uno de los poros de tu piel.  
  
Hay algunos milagros que si existen. Neville ha arrancado con la espada de Gryffindor la cabeza de Nagini. La espada. La única vez que la viste fue aquella vez que te rescató siendo unos niños. Hasta aquello ahora parece un juego. Tienes la tentación de cerrar los ojos ya que puede que cuando los abras todo esto sea otra de las pesadillas que tuviste prácticamente todas las noches durante tu primer año.  
  
Sería fácil pensarlo si no fuese porque entonces no te dolió ni una ínfima parte de lo que lo hace ahora y tampoco lloraste hasta sentir que era lo único humano que harías antes de morir.  
  
 _‘HARRY! HARRY-WHERES HARRY?’_  
  
Crees que vas a vomitar. Giras la cabeza hacia todos los lados, buscándole con la mirada y te encuentras con algo que jamás pensaste presenciar. Ron y Hermione se están mirando como si fuese lo último que van a hacer en sus vidas, y hay tanta decisión y amor en el modo en que se hablan sin hacerlo que sabes que es tu hermano quien va a buscar a Harry. Ojalá te quede tiempo para decirle a Ron lo mucho que le quieres y le has extrañado.  
  
Les ves tomar caminos separados y tiras de la mano de Luna. Os sigue Hermione. Es como en el Ministerio. Solo que ahora estáis las tres solas y todas sois presas para Bellatrix Lestrange. Es todo tan irreal y un amasijo de piedra y polvo que no sabes de donde ha salido la Maldición Asesina ha pasado rozándote y no te ha dado de puro milagro. Esta vez has sido tú la que se ha apartado, aunque una parte de ti no quería hacerlo. Oyes el grito ensordecedor de tu madre. En tu corta vida jamás la has visto tan furiosa. Sabes que tiene sus motivos. Habría preferido morir ella antes que Fred. No lo ha dicho pero lo sabes.   
  
Así que cuando se pone frente a Bellatrix y actúa como escudo ante vosotras sientes el pánico ahogarte. Tienes una visión macabra sobre un momento parecido. Solo que no es tu madre, es Lily Potter y tampoco es una mortifaga. Es Quien Tú Sabes dispuesto a matar a una madre para asesinar a un niño. Si Harry no hubiese tenido apenas un año habría sentido algo parecido a lo que tú sientes ahora. Un hermano, el amor de tu vida y tu madre en un mismo día te acabará matando de verdad sin necesidad de ninguna Maldición Asesina. Hay gente que muere de pena y tú estás sufriendo una agonía en estos instantes.  
  
Pero tu madre lucha, y tú quieres decirle que no se sacrifique por ti, que bien puedes estar muerta por dentro y ella no saberlo. Resulta que la mujer que te dio la vida y alimentó sin saberlo tu adoración por un niño que no conocías en absoluto, la misma que te trata como a una niña pequeña, acaba de matar a Bellatrix Lestrange. No crees que esté orgullosa de haber matado a nadie, pero tú la admiras igualmente. Es tu madre, una de las brujas más poderosas de los últimos tiempos.  
  
Oyes el grito desgarrado y das un paso hacia atrás. Luna te sujeta del brazo y estás segura de que será el último contacto que sientas antes de morir. Si es cierto lo que te contó sobre aquel velo, pronto estarás con Harry y Fred.  
  
 _‘Protego!’_  
  
Te llevas una mano al corazón. Lo notas golpear la palma con violencia. Sientes el aire frío calentarse repentinamente y formar un remolino a tu alrededor y todos tus sentidos afloran como si fueses un recién nacido. Tu alma regresa a tu cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes y las gafas redondas.   
  
Algo se apodera de ti. Las ganas de pegarle tan fuerte que le dolería durante años por engallaros a todos. Sobre todo, a ti.   
  
Si no fuera porque le amas como una maldita loca, le matarías con tus propias manos.  
  
  
 **Fin.**

_  
_


End file.
